Entre Flechas y Magia
by Nabiky Saeba
Summary: Aiichirou es fanático de Harry Potter pero Rin prefiere El Señor de los Anillos. Cada uno hará lo posible por defender su fanatismo. Y mientras batallan, se dan cuenta que, en realidad, son menos las diferencias que las semejanzas entre ellos.


**Disclaimer** : _Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._ y **Aviso:** Este fanfiction es en respuesta de **"Te reto a escribir de…"** , perteneciente al **Foro** _ **Iwatobi swim Club**_.

Entre Flechas y Magia

Como cada año en una parte de la ciudad de Tokyo se celebra el Festival **Cosplay Roll American Books** , un festival, en el que miles de fanáticos de diferentes partes del mundo asisten con el fin de poder hacer Roll disfrazados de su personajes favoritos.

Muchos de los jóvenes que asisten al lugar aprovechan la oportunidad para conocer personas con sus mismos gustos. Y ese fue el caso de Aiichiro Nitori, este visitaba cada año este festival, y como cada año se vestía de su personaje favorito, Harry Potter.

Como era de esperarse Nitori se reuniría con un grupo de jóvenes que había conocido através de las redes, personas que al igual que el amaban la saga de tan magnifico libro. Todos ellos habían tomado personajes importantes de su amado libro, entre ellos, Gou quien había tomado el Roll de la bella e inteligente Hermione Granger y Momotarou Mikoshiba con el atuendo del guapo y característico Ron Weasley. Los tres amigos compartían y disfrutaban al estar juntos por primeras vez, se sentían a gustos haciendo hechizos con sus varitas, como si realmente pudieran hacer magia, todo en el era magnifico y lo estaban disfrutando.

Todo marchaba bien mientras los jóvenes compartían y disfrutaban de sus Rolles de Magos estudiantes; pero como la perfección no existe, tras un golpe de mala suerte Aiichiro fue empujado por un personaje particular.

— Hey ten cuidado — expuso el pelipurpura al contacto de quien aun desconocía — al menos deberías pedir dis-cul-pas… — su palabras se fueron frenando poco a poco al tiempo que sus ojos se elevaban al ver aquel desfile de elfos cuya estatura y belleza adornaban todo el lugar.

— ¿decías algo pequeño? — pelirrojo, mirada de dios y sonrisa celestial un guapo elfo de melena larga hasta las caderas cuestionaba al mago mientras sostenía su arco como bastón.

—N-no, no dije nada señor — Se coloco cabizbajo, no podía evitarlo, su temperamento tímido le impedía decir algo más al arrogante personaje.

—Eso pensé — dijo en tono de burla — sabes, Nariz Potter, deberías saber cual es tu lugar ahora quítate — el pelirrojo hizo una señal a sus compañeros indicándoles que debían continuar.

No sabía que había pasado, pero algo dentro de Nitori empezó a Alder tras escuchar las palabras ofensivas a su peonaje de aquel elfo fanfarrón.

— Hey, tu. Orejudo ¿Cómo me llamaste? — Su voz temblaba pero aun así era segura.

— ¿Hablas conmigo, cuatro ojos? — Giro de inmediato al escuchar aquel insulto.

—si, hablo contigo orejudo, ¿acaso esas orejan no sirven mas que para adornar tu cabezota? — la palabras del pequeño salían por si solas

— Retráctate, Mago de tercera

—o si no ¿Qué?

Y así inicio la disputa, cada uno se ofendía según la apariencia del adverso, y cada uno mantenía en pie el Roll de su personaje.

Gritos, Insultos, muecas, cada uno tenia una respuesta a la ofensa del opuesto, llamando poco a poco la atención de los transeúntes.

—Ya basta — dijo el orbes de plata cansado de una discusión sin sentido — no voy a discutir con un personaje de un libro sobre valorado.

El pelirrojo estaba al limite, decir que Lord Of The Ring era sobre valorado, era como decir que Goku no salvo la tierra nunca, algo imperdonable, ofensivo, inaceptable.

— Bien, maguito de cuarta, porque no lo hacemos en serio, tu magia contra mi arco, seria muy simple, el perdedor deberá reconocer que el libro del vencedor era mejor. – el pelirrojo no bromeaba, realmente deseaba restregarle al pelipurpura que su personaje era mucho mejor que el suyo.

— Nitori no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, se había dejado llevar, no sabia como se desarrollaría aquel duelo considerando las circunstancias, además de que desconocía las reglas a pautar.

Todos en la feria estaban amontonados, estaban rodeando al par de personajes, haciendo de este desafío un evento de la feria, Videos, fotos, prensa, pera todos ellos fueron el centro de atención del lugar.

— las reglas son las siguientes — Grito el pelirrojo desde una esquina — prime…

Desde la distancia, dos de cuatro jóvenes de aspecto pálido interfirieron en el anuncio de la reglas — me temo que esta pelea no tiene sentido, a sabiendas de que sus libros son pura marañas sin sentido — el pelirrojo dio un paso adelante intentando responder, pero no le fue posible — el Mejor libro, y todo lo saben es Crepúsculo — Continuo —. Tiene mejores personajes, encierra una historia de amor, y la trama y narración son perfectas, algo que sus libros de pacotillas no tienen, así que mejor déjense de este alboroto y lárguense de aquí.

Si el pelirrojo estaba furioso con aquellas palabras, el pelipurpura estaba peor, decir tal barbaridad sin un argumento valido, era imperdonable.

— ¿Quienes son Ustedes? — Grito un Elfo moreno de ojos esmeralda quien acompañaba al pelirrojo desde la distancia.

— Soy Edward Cullen — Respondió un joven pelinegro, de ojos como el océano — un Vampiro — Aclaro

— Disculpen nuestra mala deducción — objeto un Guapo peliverde mientras hacia una reverencia, al tiempo que sus compañeros hacían presencia ante todo el grupo. — Soy Emment Cullen y ellos son Carlise y Jaspers — haciendo referencia aun par de jóvenes que se posicionaban a su lado. — No queremos interrumpir, pero pelear por una posición que no les pertenece es absurdo

— No te excuses con un elfo y un niño con faldas, hermano. Más bien ellos debería pedir perdón por intentar pensar que sus libros era de lo mejor. — Expuso el pelinegro con seriedad.

El asunto se había tornado rojo, y no lo decía por la cara de furia del pelirrojo y el pequeño mago, más bien porque por primera vez en ese lugar, se unían los 3 libros más vendidos en el mundo en una batalla para ver cual era el mejor.

— Decir que crepúsculo era mejor que Lord Of the Ring o Harry Potter, hmp. Debes tener un pésimo sentido del humor Chupa sangre, o que ¿se te subió la sangre a la cabeza? — Bromeo el pelirrojo posicionando al lado del pequeño mago.

— Creo que mas bien es un Insulto — continúo el mas bajo — jamás se podría comparar, puedo asegurar que el de orejas puntiagudas podría contar mejores historias que esas.

— Jaja tienes razón Chibi Potter. — Río el pelirrojo

La situación se puso tensa, fanáticos de cada libro se amontonaron defendiendo sus argumentos y géneros dentro de cada libro. Lanzado hechizos, corriendo a velocidades inimaginables, y atacando con flechas. Durante toda la tarde todos los personajes de los tres libros pasaron una tarde inolvidable.

Fue una tarde de mucho calor, Roll, peleas verbales y argumentos tontos, pero aun así para Nitori, muy divertida.

Era momento de regresar a casa, un mago y un elfo caminaban en dirección a sus hogares

— Hey Chibi Potter, fue divertido. ¿No? — Cuestiono el elfo sin dejar de mirar hacia delante

— Si, bastante — Dijo tímidamente

— Por cierto soy Matsuoka Rin — mostró una sonrisa ocasica que provoco que el pequeño se sonrojara

— Y-yo soy Nitori Aiichiro — Dijo aun nervioso por aquella sonrisa — ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene visitando este lugar, Matsuoka –kun ?

— Uhmmm, creo que mas de 5 años — dijo haciendo cálculos mentales

— Ah! , entonces usted es mi Senpai — soltó con alegría

— Bueno, no creo pero si así lo quieres pensar — Rin estaba un poco confundido, pero al verlo tan feliz no quiso romper la gracia.

Continuaron platicando todo el camino, haciendo comparaciones de ambas entregas y de cómo ambas tienen su punto que las hace especial, incluso Rin reconoció que la misma Crepúsculo tenía lo suyo, claro es algo que jamás diría a lo público.

Tras un rato más de platicas, Llegaron a una intersección donde al parecer se separarían sus caminos,

— Bien. Yo debo ir por este camino, Aii chan — Rin señalo en dirección a la estación de Trenes, coloco su manos sobre la cabeza del mas bajo, como despedida, mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.

— Fue placer conocerle Rin Senpai, Ojala podamos vernos nuevamente — le extendió la manos, siendo esta bien recibida por el mayor.

Ambos Siguieron sus caminos, cada uno guardando un recuerdo especial de lo sucedido, reían mientras caminaban individualmente, recordándose a si mismo como personajes de acción y magia, sin olvidar aquellos cuatro jóvenes que con sus locuras completaron la diversión de aquella tarde.

Fin.


End file.
